<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Entführung by OpheliaGreif</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699317">Die Entführung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif'>OpheliaGreif</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vergebung [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Wirst du zurückkehren?“<br/>Eine einfache Frage und doch weicht ein unwilliger Laut aus meiner ausgedörrten Kehle. Die Antwort ist nein. Ich werde nicht zurückkehren. Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Ich habe mich für das Hierbleiben entschieden. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Asami ist kein beliebter Mann. Menschen hassen ihn für seine Taten. Er kann damit leben, nicht jedoch, wenn es Akihito ist, der den Preis dafür bezahlt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vergebung [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo zusammen! :)</p><p>Da bin ich wieder, dieses Mal mit einem brandneuen Abenteuer der beiden Herren. Es hat etwas länger gedauert und als kleine Entschuldigung für die Durststrecke gibt es gleich einen Zweiteiler von ganzen 24 Word-Seiten. Wie immer gehört nichts mir, die Rechte liegen bei der Autorin. </p><p>Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich euch!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es dauert, aber schlussendlich finde ich den Mut dazu, Takato und Kou heimzusuchen. </p><p>Nun, nicht ganz. Ich finde den Mut, den Entschluss zu fassen, erst zu Takatos, dann zu Kous Adresse zu fahren und mich ihnen zu stellen. Ihnen, ihrer Wut und Enttäuschung, die sich sicher darüber fühlen, dass ich sie beinahe ein Jahrzehnt alleine gelassen habe und ohne ein Wort verschwunden bin. Aus guten Gründen, aber dennoch mildert es nicht meine Nervosität nicht, die ich empfinde, als ich die Wohnung verlasse um mich meinem momentanen Auftrag zu widmen, der mich an ein langweiliges Fotoprojekt fesselt. </p><p>Bei dem Gedanken daran stöhne ich unwillig auf, ganz zum Missfallen einer vorbeilaufenden, alten Frau, die mich tadelnd ansieht. Ich hebe die Augenbraue und beachte sie nicht weiter, ganz auf mein erstes Ziel für den heutigen Tag fixiert. Takato. Was er wohl macht? Ob er wohl schon geheiratet hat, so wie er es immer wollte? Hat er Kinder? Ich habe mich nicht getraut, ihn über die sozialen Netzwerke zu stalken, also muss ich mich kopfüber ins kalte Wasser stürzen. </p><p>Nervös fingere ich an meinem Rucksackriemen und fädle mich in den Fußgängerverkehr ein. Ich möchte laufen, meine Unruhe weglaufen und die Stadt atmen. Böse Zungen würden behaupten, dass ich Zeit schinde, aber das weise ich ganz weit von mir.<br/>
Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass ich mir unterwegs Frühstück und einen Tee kaufe und mich kurz auf der Bank vor dem Laden niederlasse um die angenehm kühle Luft zu genießen. Ich habe schon ein paar Ideen für den Auftrag und muss schauen, ob ich sie so umsetzen kann wie gedacht. </p><p>Vielleicht sind meine sowieso schon vorhandene Grundnervosität, meine Gedankenverlorenheit und meine fehlerhafte Annahme, dass ich mich hier nicht in einem Kriegsgebiet befinde, die Gründe dafür, dass ich meinen Instinkt zunächst nicht wahrnehme, der mir mit einem unangenehmen Prickeln in der Magengrube zu verstehen gibt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. </p><p>Ganz und gar nicht. </p><p>Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wann ich begreife, dass es nicht rein mein Nervenkostüm ist, das ein Wiedersehen fürchtet, aber als es passiert, ist es kein schönes Gefühl. Nicht, dass das jemand falsch versteht. Es ist nie ein schönes Gefühl, dieser Moment des Begreifens, dass etwas nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte. Für gewöhnlich steigert es sich, doch durch meine Unaufmerksamkeit habe ich die Anfänge dessen nicht mitbekommen. </p><p>Ich rufe mich zur Ordnung und atme tief ein, versuche gleichzeitig zu ergründen, was es ist, das meinen Instinkt ausgelöst hat. Ich sehe nichts und niemanden, den ich in mein unmittelbares Auge fassen würde, auch der zweite Blick gibt mir keinen Aufschluss darüber, welcher Gefahr ich am Besten jetzt sofort entkommen sollte. </p><p>Ich befinde mich in einem der besseren Viertel, dessen ruhige Nebenstraße umsäumt ist von Mauern aus Natursteinen, die mit Metallzäumen gekrönt sind. Ich bin der Einzige, der momentan hier unterwegs ist und es ist übertags. Überall hängen Sicherheitskameras und hinter einigen der Fenster sehe Bewegungen von Bewohnern. Eine alte Frau gießt auf ihrem Balkon ihre Blumen, sonst ist nichts. </p><p>Rein gar nichts. </p><p>Ich runzle die Stirn und laufe weiter, vorbei an der Mitarbeiterunterkunft der italienischen Botschaft. Auch die Bäume, die den Weg säumen, wirken harmlos.<br/>
Mein Instinkt hat mich viel zu oft aus Gefahrensituationen gerettet, als dass ich ihn jetzt ignorieren würde und so beschleunige ich mein Tempo. Am Ende der engen Straße tun sich Wolkenkratzer auf, die mehr Leben und größere Ablenkungsmöglichkeiten versprechen, sodass ich mich zuerst einmal in Sicherheit bringen kann. Minato bietet die entsprechenden Möglichkeiten dazu und so falle ich in einen leichten Trab, das kleine Restaurant vor Augen, dass sich an der linken Ecke weiter vorne befindet. </p><p>Ich nehme den blauen Getränkeautomaten als Fixpunkt, während ich meine Sinne darauf schule, die Umgebung in den Vordergrund zu rücken. Die Ecke, um die ich nun einen Bogen schlage, offenbart mir ein Restaurant, aus dem nun ein gebeugter, alter Mann tritt, der sich mir in den Weg stellt. Er sieht mich nicht und ich muss abbremsen um nicht mit ihm auf Kollisionskurs zu gehen. Als er mich sieht, lächelt er mich überrascht an und ich halte einen Moment lang inne. </p><p>„So eilig, junger Mann?“, fragt er mit einer brüchigen Stimme, deren Akzent ich nicht zuordnen kann. Ich tippe auf den Norden, aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Er scheint harmlos zu sein, ein einfacher Passant und keine Gefahr, vermutlich der Besitzer des Ladens. Das Haus, vor dem ich stehe, ist alt, ein Überbleibsel aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Nur die Klimaanlagen sind neu und drehen sich träge. </p><p>„Ich bin auf der Durchreise“, erwidere ich und mache einen Schritt um ihn herum und er schnauft.<br/>
„Es ist immer Zeit für ein gutes Essen“, murmelt er und ich nicke. Ich nutze seine Ablenkung um weiterzulaufen und halte überrascht inne, als hinter der nächsten Ecke ein Krankenwagen steht. Das ist gar nicht mal so ungewöhnlich, da sich dahinter die Feuerwache befindet und für einen Moment schelte ich mich für mein Misstrauen. Der Mann und die Frau, die den Wagen beladen, sind Rettungssanitäter. </p><p>Ich gehe an ihnen vorbei und nehme eher aus dem Augenwinkel als wirklich bewusst wahr, dass sie mich anschauen. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und schaue zurück und das ist der Moment, in dem ich begreife, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt.<br/>
Ihre Augen verraten sie und ich verliere keine Sekunde. Ich kann mich besser verteidigen als früher, das heißt aber nicht, dass Flucht nicht das erste Mittel der Wahl ist. </p><p>Und meine Schnelligkeit habe ich mir bewahrt, selbst über die Jahre hinweg. Ich habe keine Zeit für eine Einschätzung, wer sie sind, was sie sind und warum sie hinter mir her sind. Dafür bleibt mir in der Sicherheit eines Versteckes noch genügend Zeit. Nun heißt es, den Überraschungsmoment der ersten Sekunde auszunutzen und ihnen zu entkommen.<br/>
Ich höre sie hinter mir laufen und jage über die kleine Kreuzung in Richtung Innenstadt. Ich kann die belebte Einkaufsstraße schon vor mir sehen, die mich durch ihre schieren Menschenmassen in Sicherheit bringen wird, wenn ich in der Lage sein sollte, meine Verfolger abzuschütteln.</p><p>Wenn und alleine die Vorstellung, dass dem nicht der Fall sein sollte, jagt mir Angst ein. Ich wäre dumm, hätte ich keine. </p><p>Eine Gruppe an Geschäftsleuten versperrt mir den Weg und zwingt mich dazu, dank ihnen auf die Straße auszuweichen. Nur knapp entkomme ich dem viel zu schnell fahrenden Wagen und schlage einen Haken zurück auf den Bürgersteig. Dabei renne ich fast ein Mädchen um und mit einer hastig gemurmelten Entschuldigung geht es weiter. Zumindest plane ich das und ich glaube nicht, dass das Bein, was sie mir stellt, ein Zufall ist. Ganz im Gegenteil. </p><p>Ich verliere die Balance und strauchele einen Moment, werde aufgefangen und an eine Brust gepresst, die ich nicht kenne.<br/>
„Mensch, Julian, schön dich zu sehen!“, höre ich und sehe hoch in ein Gesicht, das ich überhaupt nicht kenne. Die Nennung meines angenommenen Namens lässt schon sämtliche meiner Alarmglocken klingeln, ebenso wie das Lächeln, das so falsch ist, wie es schlimmer nicht sein könnte. </p><p>Ich wehre mich, doch der Mann hält mich so eisern fest, dass ich nicht loskomme. Ich kann ihm noch nicht einmal mein Knie in die Weichteile treiben, so sehr hält er mich gefangen.<br/>
Fluchend öffne ich den Mund um zu schreien. Das ist nicht immer das beste Mittel um Verfolger abzuschütteln, aber hier eröffnet es mir noch eine minimale Chance darauf, dass umstehende Passanten auf mich aufmerksam werden, bevor dieser Mann mich zum Teufel wohin mitnimmt.</p><p>Der erstickte Laut, der meine Lippen verlässt, ist dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass er mir bereits seine Hand auf den Mund presst, während er mit der anderen Hand meinen Kopf an seine Brust bettet. Ich wehre mich, insbesondere jetzt, da ich einen hochgradig unmissverständlichen Nadelstich in meinem Nacken spüre. Ich muss nicht fragen, was die kühle Flüssigkeit ist, die mich innerhalb von Sekunden meiner Sinne beraubt. Ich muss nicht fragen, was für ein Sinn das Ganze hat und so kann ich nur hilflos miterleben, wie ich unter besorgten Worten sanft zu Boden gleite. </p><p>„Julian…Julian…was ist mit dir? Julian! Sanitäter! Sanitäter!“</p><p>Meine Ohren rauschen und meine letzten Gedanken, als sie mich auf die Trage heben und anscheinend in einen falschen Krankenwagen schieben, drehen sich um die Tatsache, was für ein großangelegtes, abgekartetes Spiel das sein muss.</p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Ich hasse Entführungen. </p><p>Ich hasse die Benommenheit nach Betäubungsmitteln. Ich hasse den trockenen Hals, ebenfalls bedingt durch die Drogen sowie durch den Knebel, der gerade so tief in meinem Mund steckt, dass mir das Atmen durch den Mund unangenehm ist. Ich hasse das Gefühl von Fesseln auf meiner Haut und die Schmerzen, die ich sowohl in meinem Magen als auch in meiner Hüfte und meinem Rücken spüre, dumpf noch, aber mit jeder Minute intensiver werdend. Ich hasse es, dass ich Minuten nicht von Sekunden oder Stunden unterscheiden kann, da mir durch die Augenbinde jedwedes Zeitgefühl genommen ist. </p><p>Doch am Meisten hasse ich das Warten und die damit verbundene Unsicherheit und Angst vor dem, was kommen wird.</p><p>Jede Geiselnahme, jede Entführung ist anders, eben weil die Menschen, die sich dazu entschlossen haben, einem anderen Menschen seine Freiheit zu rauben, anders sind. Ihre Motive sind vielfältig und wenig durchschaubar, oftmals unlogisch, aber immer davon beeinflusst, dass sie etwas wollen. </p><p>Das herauszufinden ist die große Herausforderung, die hier vor mir liegt und an der ich mich festhalte, um nicht in Angst und Panik auszubrechen und dumme Dinge zu tun. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, so sicher, wie ich an diesen Holzstuhl gefesselt bin, aber wer weiß, was die Zeit bringt. </p><p>Momentan macht mir die Frage, wer es sein könnte, Sorgen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es jemand ist, der mit Asami im Clinch liegt und der uns beide zusammen beobachtet hat. Dass ich entführt werde, um Asami zu schwächen, ist nichts Neues. Besser wird es dadurch allerdings nicht, wenn ich da an Fei Long denke. Asami hatte damals noch eine Art Waffenstillstand mit seinem chinesischen Rivalen geschlossen, also nehme ich diesen raus aus meiner mentalen Rechnung. Bleiben nur noch die anderen Unterweltakteure, die Asami vermutlich tausendfach vor den Kopf gestoßen hat. </p><p>Die Übelkeit und der immer wieder aufkommende Schwindel halten meine Wut in Schach, die zwar aufflammt, aber nicht Besitz von meinem ganzen Körper ergreift. Wut auf mich, dass ich nicht auf meinen Instinkt gehört habe, als es überlebensnotwendig war. Wut auf Asami, dass es wieder wegen ihm passiert. Am Größten ist die Wut jedoch auf die noch unbekannten Entführer und auf das, was sie tun werden. </p><p>Währenddessen lausche ich auf alles, was mir einen Hinweis darauf geben könnte, wo ich mich hier befinde. Es ist still, bis auf wenige, weiter entfernte Ausnahmen menschlicher Geräusche. Türen, die zugeschlagen werden. Eine Klimaanlage, die in einem der Nebenräume läuft. Unterdrückte Stimmen, deren Worte ich nicht verstehen kann.<br/>
Ich versuche, die Gerüche zu identifizieren, die sich an meine Nase schlängeln und bleibe an modrigem Holz hängen, gepaart mit etwas Säuerlichem. Verschütteter Essig, vielleicht? </p><p>Schwierig zu sagen. </p><p>Ich warte. Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig?</p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Das Lachen des britischen Geschäftsführers der Exportfirma, mit der ich seit Jahren zusammenarbeite, dröhnt gewohnt laut durch den abgetrennten Bereich des Restaurants, in dem wir uns zum Abendessen getroffen haben. Er lachte gerne und viel, ebenso wie er gerne viel Geld verdient. Das zumindest ist etwas, was uns eint. Viel mehr als das schätze ich jedoch seine Zuverlässigkeit, mit der wir unseren gemeinsamen Geschäften nachgehen können und seine absolute Ruchlosigkeit. </p><p>„Wie steht es um die kommende Lieferung?“, frage ich, während ich an meinem Wein nippe und der bärtige Mittfünfziger macht eine lapidare Handbewegung, ich ihm auch nur eine Sekunde abnehme. Er kokettiert gerne mit Flappsigkeit, auch um seine potenziellen Gegner im Unklaren über seine wahren Motive zu lassen, doch dahinter steckt eiserne Disziplin und ein noch größerer, eiserner Wille.<br/>
„Der Frachter trifft am Donnerstag um 15 Uhr Ortszeit im Hafen von Kobe ein. Von dort aus wird die Fracht weiterverladen und kommt mit den entsprechenden Containern über Umwege am Montag nach Tokyo, wo sie ausladefähig sind und von meinen Spezialisten in Empfang genommen werden. Eine Qualitätsprobe der Ware ist natürlich vorgesehen.“</p><p>Ich nicke und Kirishima macht sich die entsprechenden Notizen für den Transfer. Mein Smartphone vibriert währenddessen kurz auf und ich sehe Akehitos Nummer aufleuchten. Das Symbol für ein Foto leuchtet ebenso auf und ich beschließe, mir das, was er mir von seiner Suche nach geeigneten Motiven geschickt hat, nachher anzuschauen. </p><p>Zachary Maloy lässt man besser nicht aus den Augen. </p><p>Ich lache und scherze mit ihm und nach weiteren zwei Stunden haben wir die kommenden drei Deals soweit besprochen, dass morgen die Verträge aufgesetzt und unterschrieben werden können. Er ist ein Fuchs, stets bemüht, das Beste für sich herauszuholen und die Verhandlungen sind entsprechend hart.<br/>
Der Erfolg ist dennoch unverkennbar und mit einem amüsierten, aber siegessicheren Lächeln verlasse ich schließlich das Restaurant. </p><p>Auf dem Weg zu meinem Wagen rufe ich Akihitos Nachricht ab.</p><p>Es ist kein Bild, das er gemacht hat. Es ist ein Bild, das ihn zeigt. Gefesselt. Geknebelt. Bewusstlos. </p><p>Ich bleibe stehen. Starre das Bild an. Eiskalte Wut folgt beinahe in der gleichen Sekunde, in der ich begreife, was das zu bedeuten hat. </p><p>„Kirishima“, sage ich leise und er bleibt stehen. Er kennt den Ton nur zu gut. Alarmiert sieht er mich an und ich reiche ihm das Handy. Aus Wut wird Hass, unbändig und zerstörerisch. So vor neun Jahren das letzte Mal gefühlt. </p><p>Jemand hat Akihito. Ich weiß nicht wer. Ich weiß nicht wann und wo es passiert ist. Ich weiß gar nichts. Ich habe nur dieses Bild, aufgenommen von seinem Handy. </p><p>„Finde ihn“, sage ich und die Kälte in meiner Stimme ist nicht annähernd genug Kompensation für das, was in mir kocht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass jemand Akihito Schaden zufügen könnte. </p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Die Zeit ist mein Feind. </p><p>Je mehr Zeit verstreicht, desto unruhiger werde ich. Desto mehr Angst habe ich davor, was kommen mag. Ich weiß, dass es mittlerweile Stunden sein müssen, in denen ich hier sitze und niemand etwas von mir will. Meine Hüfte bringt mich um und mein Rücken ist mittlerweile so verspannt, dass ich Bauchschmerzen habe. Ich muss mich konzentrieren um meine Atmung ruhig zu halten. Immer wieder gehe ich vergleichbare Situationen durch um einen Fixpunkt zu finden, an dem ich mich orientieren kann. </p><p>Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal entführt worden. Ob es Verbrechersyndikate, Warlords, Terroristen oder Separatisten waren…sie alle hatten ihr Glück schon einmal versucht. Das machte keines der Male besser, wirklich nicht.</p><p>Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, schon seit einer Ewigkeit und da scheint es mir beinahe eine Erlösung zu sein, als sich unweit von mir eine Tür öffnet. Erlösung und Horror zugleich und meine Atmung beschleunigt sich ohne mein Zutun. Mein Herz schlägt schneller, definitiv angetrieben von einer Angst, die lange Zeit hatte, hochzukochen.<br/>
Ich höre Schritte, die auf mich zukommen und vor mir stehen bleiben. Die Finger, die sich an dem Knebel zu schaffen machen, lassen mich erschrocken zurückzucken, auch wenn sie mich von dem erstickenden Stück Stoff befreien.</p><p>Der erste, hastige Atemzug, den ich frei nehmen kann, kratzt in meiner Kehle und lässt mich husten und röcheln. Ich muss mich beinahe übergeben, so sehr huste ich und komme nur schwerlich wieder in meinen normalen Atemrhythmus zurück. </p><p>Es wird gewartet, bis ich mich beruhige. </p><p>„Julian McEvans.“</p><p>Die Stimme, die meinen den Namen meiner angenommenen Existenz ausspricht, als würde sie den Namen eines lästigen Insektes buchstabieren, ist dunkel und verächtlich. Ein Mann, wenn ich schätzen müsste, vom Klang her Mitte oder Ende dreißig, vielleicht sogar älter. Leichter Akzent schwingt in den Worten mit, den ich allerdings nicht ganz deuten kann.<br/>
Dass er meinen angenommenen Namen nennt, kann gut oder schlecht sein, ich tippe aber eher auf schlecht. Abwartend verharre ich, die trockenen Lippen geöffnet um mehr Luft hinein zu lassen. Ich hätte gerne etwas zu trinken, doch ich benötige auch eine Toilette, was ein Zwiespalt ist, der sich vermutlich nicht so einfach lösen lassen wird. </p><p>Als die Stille andauert, beschließe ich, dass etwas Eigeninitiative vielleicht nicht schaden wird. „Warum bin ich hier?“, frage ich ruhig, sonor beinahe und erkenne darin mein antrainiertes Verhalten für Krisensituationen wieder. Ich fühle nichts von der Ruhe in mir, aber das erreicht meine Stimme nicht.<br/>
Wieder antwortet mir nur Stille und ich zucke zusammen, als mir eine Hand durch meine Haare fährt. Ich weiche vor allen Dingen zurück. Ich will nicht angefasst werden. Der Mann lässt von mir ab und schnaubt verächtlich. </p><p>„Wegen ihm.“<br/>
Zwei Worte, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Oder vielleicht…<br/>
„Wegen wem?“, frage ich, auch wenn ich die Antwort schon erahne.<br/>
„Asami Ryuichi.“ </p><p>Natürlich. Verdammt nochmal, natürlich ist es wieder wegen ihm! In diesem Moment könnte ich über den Umstand kotzen und die Fesseln – es sind Kabelbinder – knarzen leise unter der Wucht, mit der ich an ihnen zerren möchte.<br/>
„Warum?“<br/>
„Weil du dumm genug warst, dich mit ihm einzulassen und auf ihn und seine Schmeicheleien hereinzufallen.“</p><p>Was…?</p><p>Ich runzle die Stirn, was eine Geste ist, die man unter der Augenbinde vermutlich nicht sieht. Dumm genug, sich mit ihm einzulassen? Auf seine Schmeicheleien hereinzufallen? Bei allen Göttern, die gerade zuhören und lachen mögen, bin ich etwa an eine verflossene Flamme geraten, die nun auf Rache aus ist? Ernsthaft? Schon wieder?<br/>
Ich spüre, dass jedes weitere Wort eines zuviel ist und schweige. Wie mein Gegenüber auch für eine lange Zeit. </p><p>„Ich werde dir zeigen, dass es nicht klug war, sich mit diesem Mann einzulassen. Du wirst erkennen, dass es bessere gibt, die dich weniger in den Abgrund reißen als er. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass du dich für ein Monster entschieden hast.“</p><p>Ich bin versucht zu lachen. Das habe ich schon längst erkannt, dafür brauche ich keine Nachhilfe, ganz sicherlich nicht. Ich weiß, wozu dieser Mann in der Lage war. Ich weiß aber auch, dass er bereut, doch das werde ich diesem potenziell Irren vor mir nicht auf die Nase binden. Ich werde ihm gar nichts auf die Nase binden, was auch nur in Ansätzen nach Widerstand aussieht, denn eines habe ich durchaus gelernt. All die Mächtigen, die sich einen drauf runterholen, sich vor einem gefesselten und wehrlosen Menschen zu profilieren, stehen darauf, wenn man ihnen Widerstand leistet. Das ist für sie ein Ansporn, weiter und weiter zu gehen. </p><p>„Ich würde gerne zur Toilette, wenn Sie es erlauben“, wechsle ich das Thema und auch meinen Sprachduktus, lasse meine Stimme so ruhig und besonnen klingen, wie ich es just in diesem Moment vermag. Stille antwortet mir und ich kann zweifelsfrei spüren, dass ich beobachtet werde. Ich tippe, dass es mehr als ein Augenpaar ist und erlange wenig später die Gewissheit, als der Redner einen unbestimmten Laut von sich gibt und jemand daraufhin meine Fesseln löst. Erst die Beine, dann die Hände. </p><p>Alles in mir giert danach, mich loszureißen und einen Fluchtversuch zu wagen, doch ich halte still. Es kostet mich Mühe, aber ich weiß, dass der erste Fluchtversuch niemals nach dem ersten Lösen der Fesseln geschehen darf. Sie müssen unvorsichtiger werden. Das sind sie noch nicht.<br/>
Jetzt fixieren sie meine Hände vor meinem Körper, erneut sind es Kabelbinder, die sich in meine Haut graben. Habe ich schon gesagt, dass ich sie hasse? Egal. Ich sage es immer wieder. Scheiß auf Kabelbinder.</p><p>Dass sie mich wieder knebeln, ist aber viel schlimmer und im ersten Augenblick wehre ich mich tatsächlich dagegen. Mir wird unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass das nicht erwünscht ist und ich beruhige meinen aufgewühlten Instinkt, der schreien und toben möchte. Ich beruhige ebenso sehr meine Atmung, die mich glauben lässt, dass ich ersticke. </p><p>Sie ziehen mich mit und ich erhalte eindeutige Instruktionen, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. </p><p>Es ist entwürdigend, aber wenigstens ist es mir erlaubt, mich selbst zu erleichtern. Niemand hilft mir dabei und gerade jetzt bin ich froh um die Augenbinde, die verhindert, dass ich sehe, wer mir dabei zusieht.</p><p>Und ob derjenige, der sich anscheinend mit Asami eingelassen hat, mit hungrigen Augen darauf starrt und sich ausmalt, wie es wäre, wenn er mich genauso fickt, wie er vermutlich von Asami gefickt wurde. Das Fei Long-Prinzip, souffliert mein überreizter Verstand hilfreich und ich schlucke ein bitteres Lachen.</p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>„Keine Spur?“, hakte ich langsam nach und starre Suoh in die Augen, der schweigend den Kopf schüttelt.<br/>
„Keine, Asami-sama“, bestätigt er und ich stehe ruckartig auf. Er weicht zurück und es soll mir in diesem Moment recht sein. Mir wäre alles recht, nur um ein Ventil für meine Wut zu finden. Es ist Mitternacht und Akihito ist seit mehreren Stunden verschwunden, vermutlich schon, seit er heute Morgen die Wohnung verlassen hat. </p><p>Ich habe ihn nicht bewachen lassen, weil ich seine Wünsche respektiert habe. Ich habe ihn nicht bewachen lassen, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass es jemand auch nur wagen würde, sich in seine Nähe zu begeben. Ich habe ihn nicht bewachen lassen, weil er ein eigenständiger Mensch ist, der auf sich aufpassen kann. </p><p>Und nun bezahlt er dafür. </p><p>Ich weiß nichts. Wie es ihm geht, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist…nichts. Nur das Foto von seinem Handy habe ich und dieses können wir nicht orten, weil das Signal so oft umgeleitet wurde, dass eine Herkunft nicht mehr eindeutig bestimmbar ist. Gerade eben ist es aus. </p><p>„Was ist mit den Daten der Verkehrsüberwachung?“<br/>
„Sind im Zulauf. Kirishima erwartet innerhalb der nächsten Stunde die Auswertungsergebnisse.“</p><p>Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen und akzeptiere die halbe Stunde. Ich kann sie sowieso nicht beschleunigen, nicht mit den Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen. Es sind gute Mittel, aber gerade eben nicht gut genug, um Akihito zu finden.<br/>
Als würde kein Jahrzehnt dazwischen liegen, werde ich zurückgeworfen zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das erste Mal verschwunden ist. Fei Long hatte sich seiner damals bemächtigt und ich war rasend vor Zorn. Sorgen hatte ich damals keine, mir ging es nur darum, meinen Besitz wiederzuerlangen, der mir gestohlen worden war. Genauso habe ich empfunden, als Akihito vor neun Jahren weggelaufen ist. Ich wollte meinen Besitz zurück. </p><p>Doch nun mischt sich etwas Anderes in den unbändigen Zorn: Sorge. Diese ist neu und dort, wo die Wut in mir brennt, bildet Sorge eine eiskalte Faust in meinem Magen. </p><p>Ich starre blind auf die Menschen im Club unter mir und warte die langen Minuten, bis Kirishima mit den Ergebnissen der Verkehrskameras zurückkehrt. Seine Mimik ist ernst und wie Suoh ist auch er vorsichtig in meiner Gegenwart. Natürlich. Die Beiden erinnern sich nur zu gut daran, was passiert, wenn man mir Akihito nimmt und ich nicht darauf vorbereitet bin. </p><p>Mit präzisen Bewegungen platziert er seinen Laptop auf dem Tisch und ruft das Videofenster auf. Akihito ist der Gesichtserkennung nicht entgangen und so folge ich seinem Weg aus der Wohnung heraus durch Tokyo hindurch. In Minato sehe ich, wie er unruhig wird, zu laufen beginnt. Ich sehe seinen Beinahezusammenstoß mit einem alten Mann und sein Weiterlaufen die Straße hinunter, bis ihn jemand in seine Arme zieht. Das Gesicht sagt mir nichts, wohl aber Akihitos Angst, als er zu Boden sinkt und die beiden Sanitäter, die ihm hinterhergelaufen sind, herbeieilen und ihn mit dem Mann zusammen auf seine Trage verfrachten, in den nahen Krankenwagen verfrachten und mit ihm wegfahren. </p><p>Es würde mir nichts außer Befriedigung bringen, wenn ich Kirishimas Bildschirm zerschlüge, also sehe ich davon ab.<br/>
„Die Überprüfung der Kennzeichen hat nichts ergeben, ebenso wenig wie die Fahndung nach den beteiligten Personen“, erläutert Kirishima, bevor ich danach fragen kann und ich nicke knapp. Asiaten, soviel wissen wir. Japaner. Das bedeutet, jemand möchte mich herausfordern oder erpressen. Die Liste derer ist lang und ich bin mehr als nur bereit, sie deutlich kürzer werden zu lassen. Die Unterwelt weiß es besser, als mir Widerstand zu leisten. Es wird Zeit, das noch einmal zu verdeutlichen. </p><p>Mein Handy pingt und ich greife beinahe augenblicklich danach. Es ist wieder nur ein Bild, kein Text, und wieder kommt es von Akihitos Handy. Ich starre darauf. Er liegt auf der Seite, seine Hände mit Kabelbindern hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt. Er ist immer noch geknebelt und trägt diese verdammte Augenbinde, sodass mir jeder Einblick auf sein Gesicht fehlt. Seine Beine hat er leicht angezogen und erinnert mich so unwillkürlich an den Jungen, den ich damals aus Fei Longs Klauen befreit habe. Dieses Mal trägt er Kleidung, doch das macht es nicht besser, als mein hilfreicher Verstand mir vorgaukelt, was die Unbekannten mit ihm anstellen werden.</p><p>~Was willst du?~, schreibe ich innerhalb von Sekunden und meine Nachricht kommt nicht an. Akihitos Telefon ist erneut aus.</p><p>Mit Bedacht lege ich meins zur Seite. Mein Spirituosenschrank hat da weniger Glück. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten zerstöre ich alles, was sich dort befindet und finde so ein dringend benötigtes Ventil für meine Wut.</p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Ich muss geschlafen haben, denn ich bemerke erst, dass jemand bei mir ist, als ich unsanft mit einem Schuh getreten werde. Ich zucke instinktiv zurück, weniger vor Schmerz, denn eher vor Überraschung und Angst, dass während meines Schlummers etwas geschehen ist, was ich nicht beeinflussen konnte. </p><p>Nicht, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde irgendetwas von dem, was hier geschieht, beeinflussen kann. Unwilliges Stöhnen entringt sich mir, als mein Körper mir jeden einzelnen Schmerz mitteilt, den er angesammelt hat. Rücken, Hüfte, Arme und Beine, Kiefer. All das schmerzt unter der außergewöhnlichen Beanspruchung und ich würde mir wünschen, dass mir zumindest etwas Erleichterung davon verschafft würde. Der Boden war hart und kalt – keine gute Kombination. Mein Magen tut weh und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es mehr als zehn Stunden her sein muss, dass ich zuletzt etwas gegessen habe. Meine Zunge und mein Gaumen kleben an dem Stoff des Knebels, weil ich ebenso lange nichts mehr getrunken habe. </p><p>„Du bist wach.“</p><p>Der Mann wieder. Ich verharre in der Bewegung und höre, was er mir dieses Mal zu sagen hat.</p><p>„Du hast dich mit einem Monster eingelassen, einem Mann, der nur sein eigenes Fortkommen kennt. Er ist egoistisch, sadistisch und er wird dich zerstören, wenn du ihm nicht zu Willen bist. Wusstest du das? Weißt du, was er macht? Ihm gehört die Unterwelt, Julian. Er befehligt Männer, die dieses Land von innen heraus zerstören. Menschenleben sind ihm egal. Du bist ihm egal und er wird dich wegwerfen, wenn er mit dir fertig ist. Wie er es bei den Anderen auch schon getan hat.“</p><p>Ich schlucke. Definitiv ein betrogener Ex-Liebhaber. So einer wie Sudoh damals, der mich brennen sehen möchte, weil er sich von Asami mehr erhofft hat. Das wird nicht gut für mich enden, insbesondere auch deswegen, weil mir kein Recht eingeräumt wird, etwas zu sagen. Der Mann macht keine Anstalten, den Knebel zu lösen. </p><p>„Lass mich raten, er hat dir schöne Augen gemacht, dich becirct, dir gesagt, wie hübsch du bist. Er hat dir geschmeichelt, denn charmant kann er sein, wenn er will. Vielleicht fühlst du dich ja auch zu ihm hingezogen, weil er so ein dominantes Auftreten hat. Er verspricht Sicherheit und guten Sex. Doch ist es das wirklich wert? Denkst du nicht an deine Zukunft?“</p><p>So langsam wird aus Vorsicht Wut, stelle ich mit Schrecken fest. Was fällt dem Mann ein, so etwas zu sagen? Was verspricht er sich davon? Ich möchte schreien und ihn anbrüllen, was da Ganze hier soll und dass es ihn nichts anzugehen hat. Ich möchte ihn dafür schlagen, dass er mich hat entführen lassen und mich nun schmoren lässt. Dass er mir Dinge erzählt, die mir schon längst bewusst sind!</p><p>„Weißt du, was er vor knapp zehn Jahren getan hat?“, fragt der gesichtslose Mann mit ruhiger Stimme und was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als zu warten. Nein sagen kann ich ja schlecht.<br/>
„Er hat einen jungen Mann in den Selbstmord getrieben.“<br/>
Dass Asami kein unbeschriebenes Blatt ist, weiß ich. Doch das… ich schlucke. Warum sollte Asami das gemacht haben? </p><p>„Er hat ihn systematisch zerstört. Ihn entführt, ihn solange psychisch und physisch unter Druck gesetzt und ihn vergewaltigt, bis dieser Junge ihm hörig war. Er hat ihn jedes Mal, wenn der Junge weggelaufen ist, wieder zurückgeholt und ihn schließlich in den Selbstmord getrieben. Seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden. Und seitdem vergnügt sich der Mann, an den du dein Herz gehängt hast, in einer Tour mit Männern und Frauen, wirft sie danach weg wie nichts. Nur dich hält er. Er gibt dir sogar die Wohnung des Jungen, die er sich wieder so hergerichtet hat, wie sie früher mal war. Er wird mit dir das Gleiche machen wie mit dem jungen Mann, dich ebenso zerstören wie er ihn zerstört hat mit seinem besitzergreifenden Sadismus.“</p><p>Mit jedem Wort, dass dieser Mann sagt, läuft es mir kälter den Rücken hinunter. Mittlerweile ist mir heiß und kalt und Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren. Meine Gedanken sind merkwürdigerweise zu einem abrupten Halt gekommen, auch wenn sie noch wie verrückt hin und her zu irren scheinen. Sie befinden sich in eben jenem Zwischenstadium, das keine klaren Schlussfolgerungen mehr erlaubt.<br/>
Er redet von mir. Von Takaba Akihito. Dieser Mann kennt mein früheres Ich, er weiß aber nicht, dass wir ein und dieselbe Person sind und ist wütend auf mich, weil er denkt, dass ich jemand Neues wäre. </p><p>„Du wirst dich von ihm fernhalten, Julian McEvans. Zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Geh in dein Land zurück und komm nie wieder nach Japan. Nie wieder.“</p><p>Meine Gedanken kreisen wie wild um die Frage, wer das sein könnte. Wer kannte mich damals und wer hat ein Interesse daran, mein Andenken zu wahren? Wer wusste, dass ich verschwunden bin?<br/>
Die Frage, die sich mir stellt, ist, ob ich die Antwort jemals erfahren werde. Ich kann mein altes Ich nicht preisgeben, nicht, wenn ich weiterhin unbehelligt bleiben möchte. Ich muss ihn glauben lassen, dass ich nur Julian McEvans bin, Fotograf aus Europa. Doch zu welchem Preis? </p><p>„Wirst du zurückkehren?“</p><p>Eine einfache Frage und doch weicht ein unwilliger Laut aus meiner ausgedörrten Kehle. Die Antwort ist nein. Ich werde nicht zurückkehren. Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen. Ich habe mich für das Hierbleiben entschieden. </p><p>„Das dachte ich mir“, interpretiert er genau das in mein gedämpftes Stöhnen, was ich ausdrücken wollte und packt mich aus dem Nichts heraus. Ich zucke zusammen und dieses Mal ist das Etwas, was aus meinem Mund dringt, ängstlich. Seine Worte bedeuten nichts Gutes, sie können nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er zieht mich an meinem Hals hoch und ich röchle in das Stück Stoff. Nun habe ich wirklich keine Luft mehr und das Erstickungsgefühl ist real. </p><p>Ich wimmere und er lässt mir wenigstens soviel Luft, dass ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minuten das Bewusstsein verliere und abgehackt atme ich in den Knebel hinein. Unwürdige Laute verlassen meine trockene Kehle und ich möchte ihn davon abhalten, mir Schlimmeres anzutun, insbesondere jetzt, da ich die unmissverständliche Schärfe einer Klinge an meiner Wange spüre. Er wird mir wehtun, das weiß ich. </p><p>„Ich kann dich auch für ihn unattraktiv machen, was hältst du davon? Wenn ich dir dein Gesicht aufschlitze, dann wird er von dir ablassen. Er wird dich wegschicken und du bist ihn ein für alle Mal los.“</p><p>Zum Teufel mit der Ruhe, die ich bewahren sollte. Zum Teufel mit der Appeasementpolitik, die einem das Leben als Geisel einfacher machen soll. Ich schüttele den Kopf, wieder und wieder, presse ihn nach hinten soweit ich kann. Bloß weg von diesem Mann.<br/>
Er schnaubte verächtlich und stößt mich zu Boden, wo ich benommen liegen bleibe, da ich mich mitnichten habe abfangen können. Mein Kopf hat einiges abbekommen und mir ist schwindelig. Dazu ist mir so schlecht, dass ich kurz davor bin mich zu übergeben. </p><p>Die Schritte, die sich entfernen, lassen mich erleichtert aufatmen. Die Tür, die zufällt, ebenso. Ich bin wieder alleine – glaube ich. Zumindest ist es still um mich herum und jetzt gerade bin ich dafür sehr dankbar.</p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Dieses Mal ist es kein Bild. </p><p>~Ich habe dich gewarnt, Asami. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dein Glück zerstören werde für das, was du getan hast. Aber du wolltest nicht hören und dein momentaner Stricher bezahlt nun den Preis dafür. Wieviel soll ich von seinem Gesicht noch übrig lassen, dass du anscheinend so schön findest?~</p><p>Ich starre auf mein Telefon und lese die Nachricht. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal, bis sie Sinn ergibt. Jedes einzelne Wort seziere ich, bis mir einfällt, wo ich genau diesen Wortlaut schon einmal gehört habe.<br/>
Ich zeige Kirishima mein Handy und seine Augen weiten sich. Er rückt sich die Brille zurecht, während er blinzelt und dann kritisch die Stirn runzelt. Auch er weiß sofort, wer sich dahinter verbirgt, schließlich war er damals bei mir, als die Drohung ausgesprochen worden war. Lächerlich, zu seiner Zeit. Dumm. Ungelenk. Ich habe ihn damals ausgelacht für eben diese Worte. </p><p>Heute bleibt mir das Lachen im Hals stecken. </p><p>Ich ziehe mein Telefon zu mir zurück und muss meine Hände mit aller Kraft aus ihrer starren Verkrampfung lösen um eine Nummer zu wählen, die ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewählt habe. Es gab keine Veranlassung dazu, im Gegensatz zu heute. </p><p>„Ryuichi Asami, na so etwas“, meldet sich eine honigweiche, zynische Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung und ich grolle. Ich habe keine Zeit und schon gar keinen Sinn für Spielchen.<br/>
„Wo ist er?“, fragte ich leise und langsam und wenn ich keine Antwort erhalte, dann werde ich mich noch in der kommenden Stunde ins Flugzeug setzen und die Antworten aus meinem Gegenüber herausfoltern. </p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Und nochmal...viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Ich hasse das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. </p><p>Es kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Nicht, wenn ich seit mehreren Stunden nichts erhalte, was dazu dienen könnte, meinen Hunger oder Durst zu stillen. Beides nagt fürchterlich an mir und ergänzt die Angst, dass der Verrückte mich einfach umbringt. Weil er nicht weiß, dass ich der bin, den er aus welchen Gründen auch immer rächen möchte.</p><p>Die näherkommenden Schritte sind wie kleine Todesurteile und als ich wieder gepackt und hochgezogen werde, versuche ich mich dem Griff zu entziehen, nur weg von ihm. Das zweite Paar Hände kommt überraschend und hält mich eisern fest, während sich Hände an dem Stück Stoff zu schaffen machen, das mir die Luft zum Atmen und die Möglichkeit zum Sprechen nimmt. Wieder wird es gelöst und wieder schnappe ich nach dringend benötigtem Sauerstoff, auch wenn ich bei jedem Atemzug das Gefühl, mich übergeben zu müssen.</p><p>Was neu ist, ist, dass mir nun auch die Augenbinde abgenommen wird, die mich die letzten Stunden im Dunkeln gehalten hat. Kaum, dass mir die Dunkelheit genommen wird, zwinge ich sie mir selbst wieder auf, denn das Neonlicht des Raumes brennt sich in meine Retinae. Meine Augen tränen vor plötzlicher Überreizung und nur mit Mühe blinzle ich gegen das viel zu grelle Licht an. </p><p>Ich will sehen, wer vor mir steht und kann doch nur verschwommen den Mann erkennen, der mir Dinge gesagt hat, die jetzt noch an meinen Nerven kratzen. Er starrt mich an, das erkenne ich, aber meine Augen schalten sich nur nach und nach auf scharf. Schlussendlich sehe ich das Gesicht meines Gegenübers, das mich mit schweigender Wut mustert. Er ist Asiate, aber kein Japaner. Ich tippe auf Chinese, wer er ist, weiß ich dadurch aber noch lange nicht. Auch die Männer, die mich festhalten, kommen mir ganz und gar nicht bekannt vor. </p><p>Sie werden mich umbringen, jetzt, da ich sie gesehen habe, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Vermutlich ist es so ein verquerer Ehrenkodex, dass man seinem Mörder noch einmal in die Augen sehen sollte. <br/>Der Mann vor mir hebt die Hand und ich zucke vor der kommenden Berührung zurück. Ich versuche, ihr zu entkommen, doch er lässt mich nicht. Beinahe schon suchend betastet er mein Gesicht, als hätte er das Recht dazu. Er runzelt die Stirn und ich wage es nicht, etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, dass sich sein Verhalten schlagartig wieder in Gewalt umschlägt.</p><p>Er wendet mein Gesicht, wie er es braucht und ich lasse ihn. Meine Haut prickelt unter seinen Berührungen und seiner Musterung und ich frage mich, ob sich mir gleich aufzwingen wird. Es scheint so und das macht mir brachiale Angst.  </p><p>„Du bist Akihito.“ Es ist nicht ganz Frage, aber auch nicht ganz eine Aussage. Er ist sich nicht sicher und ich bin froh darum, dass er es nicht ist. Ich habe anscheinend immer noch die Möglichkeit, ihn anzulügen und mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. <br/>„Du bist wirklich Akihito?“ Dieses Mal ist es eine ganz eindeutige Frage und ich schlucke. Er klingt beinahe kindlich und das irritiert mich am Meisten. </p><p>Vermutlich auch, weil meine verblassten Erinnerungen mich anschreien, dass mir etwas bekannt vorkommt. Ich kann nicht genau beziffern was. <br/>„Du hast seine Augen.“ Natürlich habe ich seine Augen, es sind ja auch meine. Was soll das hier?<br/>„Wer sind Sie?“, flüstere ich und es kommt nur Gekrächze aus meinem Mund. <br/>„Hast du dein Gedächtnis verloren? Du…bist es doch, oder? Sie haben gesagt, dass du es bist.“</p><p>Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, bricht die Hölle los. Es wird laut und Männer poltern in den gekachelten Raum, die anscheinend nicht zu dem Mann gehören, der vor mir steht. Sie alle haben Waffen und sie alle zielen sowohl auf diejenigen, die mich festhalten als auch auf mein Gegenüber. Eine merkwürdige, absolute Stille trifft ein, die von Bewegungslosigkeit geprägt ist. Ich selbst habe Mühe zu begreifen, was geschehen ist, als ich einen Blick auf den grau-blonden Hünen werfe, der hinter den Neuankömmlingen den Raum betritt. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so froh, Suoh zu sehen, der sein Handy hervorzieht und eine Nummer wählt. </p><p>„Wir haben beide“, sagt er kurz angebunden und legt wieder auf. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet er zu mir. <br/>„Losmachen.“<br/>Es dauert keine zwei Sekunden, da sind zwei seiner Männer bei mir und befreien mich von den Kabelbindern. Sie meinen es gut, als sie meine Arme nach vorne ziehen, doch ich kann ein schmerzvolles Zusammenkrümmen nicht unterdrücken. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in dieser Position verharren musste, aber es war lang genug, dass die Nervenenden gepeinigt aufkreischen und ich instinktiv vor jeder Quelle der Misshandlung zurückweiche.</p><p>Weg von allen gerade. </p><p>„Takaba-sama?“, fragt Suoh mit einem Stirnrunzeln und ich grunze. So schnell hat der Mann mir gegenüber also seine Bestätigung bekommen. Ohne mein Zutun. <br/>„Was ist hier los?“<br/>Es ist nicht Suoh der mir antwortet, sondern der Mann, der mich entführt hat. „Akihito! Ich bin es, Tao!“, platzt es aus ihm heraus und mein Kopf ruckt so schnell zu ihm, dass ich die Befürchtung hege, mir mit der Bewegung etwas gezerrt zu haben.<br/>„Tao?“, echoe ich langsam, bevor ich begreife, was das zu bedeuten hat. Dass der Mann, der gut einen halben Kopf größer ist als ich, der kleine Rotzbengel von damals ist, der Fei Long so sehr verehrt hat. <br/>„Ja! Akihito, ich wollte nicht…“, beginnt er, die Augen weit aufgerissen, panisch gar und es ist so ein diametral anderes Bild zu dem, was ich die letzten Stunden durchgemacht habe, dass irgendwo tief in mir meine Selbstbeherrschung zerreißt. </p><p>Noch bevor Suoh oder jemand anderes mich zurückhalten kann, bin ich bei ihm und treibe ihm meine Faust ins Gesicht. Ich habe gelernt, wie man zuschlägt, ebenso wie ich die Grundzüge der Selbstverteidigung gelernt habe. Dass mein Schlag nicht so stark ist, wie ich es gerne hätte – dank meiner steifen Muskeln – ist geschenkt, weil es ausreicht. Befriedigt sehe ich, wie sein Kopf nach hinten kippt und er die Arme hochreißt, um seine Nase zu schützen. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit und treibe ihm meine Faust in den Magen.</p><p>Ich bin so wütend, dass ich durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren nichts von meiner Umgebung wahrnehme. Ich spüre eine so tiefen Zorn auf den Mann, der vor mir zu Boden geht, dass es mir meine Fähigkeit zu Atmen nimmt. Das unschuldige, unwissende Kind damals… dem konnte ich vergeben. Tao wusste nichts von dem, was sein ach so geliebter Fei Long getan hat. Dieser Mann ist hier ist keinen Deut besser als sein Herr. Keinen. Einzigen.</p><p>„Für wen hältst du dich?“, frage ich und huste. Ich habe keinen Speichel mehr übrig um meinen Gaumen zu befeuchten dank dieses Mannes. Es muss jetzt auch so gehen, beschließe ich, denn ich fange gerade erst an. „Du entführst einen dir fremden Mann, weil du was gemacht hast? Asami geschworen hast, dass du sein Leben zerstörst?“<br/>„Weil er deins zerstört hat!“, begehrt Tao nasal auf und hält sich die Nase. Er blutet, ganz zur Unruhe seiner Männer, die es allerdings besser wissen, als Suohs Leuten Widerstand zu leisten. „Ich habe bis eben geglaubt, dass du dich umgebracht hast wegen ihm!“<br/>Ich lache raspelnd, es ist kein schönes Geräusch, ganz und gar nicht. „Jetzt lass mal deinen geliebten Fei Long nicht aus der Rechnung. Soll ich dir sagen, was er getan hat während meiner Zeit bei ihm? Jede Nacht? Er war nicht unschuldig daran, dass ich weggegangen bin, ganz und gar nicht.“</p><p>„Ich weiß!“ Er versucht die Hand nach mir auszustrecken, doch ich schlage sie weg. „Ich verfluche sie beide dafür! Und Asami habe ich geschworen, dass er nie wieder Frieden finden wird, wenn er denkt, dich ersetzen zu können, wo er dich doch schon in den Selbstmord getrieben hat…“<br/>Diese Logik ist so brachial verrückt, dass es mir für einen Augenblick lang die Sprache verschlägt. Wütend starre ich ihn an, dann suche ich in der Menge der Anwesenden nach Asami. Er hält sich zurück, sein Gesicht ein steinernes Zeugnis seiner eigenen Wut, die bodenlos ist, wie ich nun erkenne. </p><p>„Stimmt das?“, frage ich kaum laut genug um über all die Menschen hinwegsprechen zu können, doch er nickt schlicht.<br/>„Du hättest mir das Gesicht aufgeschlitzt, wenn dir nicht irgendjemand gesteckt hätte, wer ich bin. Du hättest mich, wie sagtest du es, für Asami unattraktiv gemacht.“<br/>Tao starrt mich an und knirscht mit dem Kiefer. Eigentlich muss ich nicht weiter fortführen, worauf ich hinaus will. Eigentlich weiß er schon, was kommt. Ich weiß, dass er es weiß, doch ich muss die Worte aussprechen. Für mich.</p><p>„Du bist nicht besser als Fei Long und auch nicht besser als der damalige Asami. Du vergreifst dich an Unbeteiligten und entscheidest dich für Gewalt als Mittel deiner Wahl. Bleib mir vom Leib. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe keinen Bedarf mehr Teil dieses Spiels zu sein. Ich habe ebenso keinen Bedarf, entführt und misshandelt zu werden.“ <br/>Es ist befreiend, das zu äußern und doch ist es mir in diesem Moment nicht genug, insbesondere, da ich in seinem Gesicht sehe wie sehr er von meinen Worten verletzt ist. Er hat kein Recht dazu, nicht nachdem, was er getan hat. </p><p>„Wo sind meine Sachen?“, kehre ich auf etwas Handfesteres zurück. Ich benötige es, um mich zu erden und um zu meiner Normalität zurück zu finden. Anscheinend ist diese Frage aber nicht so normal, wie sie für mich den Anschein hat, denn ich werde angestarrt, als hätte ich nach den Kronjuwelen ihrer Majestät gefragt. <br/>Ich wiederhole meine Frage und Tao schluckt. <br/>„Sie befinden sich noch im Krankenwagen.“<br/>Alleine die Antwort lässt mich schon wieder wütend werden, denn sie erinnert mich an den Moment der schrecklichen Gewissheit, dass ich tatsächlich entführt werde. Ich balle meine Hand zur Faust und mache einen Schritt auf Tao zu, der mit großen Augen zu mir hochstarrt. Mit großen, erwachsenen Augen. Die neun Jahre sind auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen und ich hätte ihn niemals erkannt, wären wir uns so über den Weg gelaufen. Er mich auch nicht, also eint uns das.</p><p>Ich beherrsche mich. „Wo ist der?“<br/>Tao deutet hinter sich. „In der Vorhalle.“<br/>Ich sehe zum Ausgang und mein Blick fängt sich in Asamis. Er wartet ab, was geschieht. Er ist wütend, aber er hat diese Wut an die Leine gelegt zu meinen Gunsten. Die Entscheidung, was hier passiert, ist die Meine, begreife ich und erkenne, wie sehr er sich auch in diesem Punkt von einem früheren Ich entfernt hat. Wie sehr wir uns doch alle weiterentwickelt haben.</p><p>Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir einen besseren Abgang aus diesem Raum gönnen, doch ich strauchele mehr als dass ich gehe. Meine Glieder und mein Rücken sind steif und der Nahrungs- und Trinkwasserentzug der letzten Stunden macht meinem Kreislauf stärker zu schaffen, nun, da ich mich bewege. <br/>Ich bin aber zu stur um aufzugeben und so setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis ich besagte Vorhalle erreiche. Kirishima ist an meiner Seite, als ich die hintere Tür des elenden Krankenwagens öffne.<br/>„Falls Sie Hilfe benötigen, Takaba-sama“, bietet Kirishima eben jene ruhig an und ich nehme ihn stumm zur Kenntnis. Ich brauche zwei Anläufe um mich in den Wagen zu hieven und zu meinen Sachen zu gehen. Alles ist da, bis auf das Telefon. </p><p>Ich atme bewusst aus um nicht zu schreien.</p><p>„Ich will mein Telefon zurück“, sage ich mit mühevoller Ruhe und Kirishima hält sein Versprechen. Ich muss nicht lange warten, dann habe ich es. Ich sehe, dass von dort aus Nachrichten an Asami verschickt wurden. Ich sehe auch welche und es macht mich wütend. Mein Leben ist kompromittiert. Sicherlich verfügt Tao nun über all meine Kontakte und ebenfalls auch über Informationen über meine berufliche Tätigkeit. Meine Agentur, meine Chefin. </p><p>Der Weg ist weit, doch ich humpele ihn zurück. Ich will Antworten. Tao ist mittlerweile aufgestanden und ich bemerke, dass er größer ist als ich. Er wird noch von Asamis Männern in Schach gehalten, die mit ihren Waffen auf ihn zielen. <br/>„Was hast du mit meinen Daten gemacht?“, frage ich und halte ihm mein Handy unter die Nase. Er sieht auf das schwarze Display, als könnte es ihm eine Antwort geben.<br/>„Ich habe dein Handy durchsucht und die Nummern überprüfen lassen.“<br/>„Was wirst du mit den Daten machen?“<br/>„Nichts. Akihito, ich möchte dir wirklich nicht schaden.“</p><p>„Mir nicht, aber Julian McEvans“, erwidere ich mit eisiger Klarheit und Tao schluckt. „Ich sage dir jetzt eine Sache. Du lässt mich – und ihn – in Ruhe. Ich will von dir und Fei Long nichts mehr hören und sehen. Mir ging es die letzten Jahre gut ohne euch. Also lass mich in Ruhe.“ </p><p>Meine Worte passen ihm ganz und gar nicht. Jeder Muskel seiner Mimik ist auf Widerstand programmiert und das macht mich noch mehr wütend. „Aber Asami war auch nie gut zu dir und trotzdem bist du bei ihm“, hat er tatsächlich den Schneid, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen und für einen Augenblick erkenne ich den Jungen in ihm, der er vor so vielen Jahren noch war. </p><p>Den Jungen…das sture Balg, das Fei Long vergöttert hat. Der Junge, der nie begriffen hatte, was um ihn herum passierte. </p><p>„Und das liegt nicht in deiner Bewertung.“ Ich habe keine Lust, hier und jetzt vor all diesen fremden Männern, die nur hier sind, weil sie den Befehlen ihrer Bosse folgen, auszubreiten, warum ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, Asami eine zweite Chance zu geben und warum ich es bei Tao und vor allen Dingen Fei Long nicht tun werde. Schon gar nicht nach den letzten Stunden. </p><p>Ich lächle grimmig. Eine Sache werde ich ihm noch mit auf den Weg geben. Den Welpenschutz von damals genießt er nun nicht mehr und ich bin nicht gewillt, ihn zu schonen. Ganz und gar nicht. „Bei allem, was Asami mir jemals angetan hat, hat er mich nie hungern oder dursten lassen.“<br/>Ich lasse die Worte einsinken und drehe mich dann weg. <br/>„Akihito! Es tut mir leid! Akihito!“, ruft Tao und will mir anscheinend nachkommen, wenn ich den Lärm in meinem Rücken richtig interpretiere. Ich drehe mich nicht um, ich will nur raus hier und mich meinen widerstreitenden Emotionen stellen. Wohin…ich weiß es nicht und gerade jetzt lautet eine der Antworten „zurück nach Europa“. Weg aus Japan und den alten Erinnerungen, die so mühelos aufgeworfen worden sind.</p><p>Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich noch nur funktioniere. Mein Körper befindet sich noch im Kompensationsmodus, doch der wird in spätestens zwei Tagen enden. Dann wird mein Geist Zeit finden, sich mit meiner Angst, meiner Hoffnungslosigkeit und den Erinnerungen an die letzten Entführungen zu beschäftigen. Was freue ich mich jetzt schon darauf. Nicht. So gar nicht. </p><p>Jetzt, in diesem Moment konzentriere ich mich bewusst auf meine körperlichen Befindlichkeiten. Hunger. Durst. Kälte. Müdigkeit. Schmerzen. Die Bedürfnisse kann ich abstellen und das sogar recht einfach. Eine gute Portion Ramen, viel Wasser, ein heißes Bad und viel Schlaf…vielleicht noch gewürzt mit Schmerzmitteln gegen die Messer in meinem Rücken und meiner Hüfte. </p><p>Klingt gut. </p><p>Ich humple aus der einzigen Tür, die dieser Raum zu bieten hat und wieder zurück in Richtung Krankenwagen, meine Sachen eng an meiner Seite. Dort, wo der Krankenwagen steht, gibt es doch sicherlich einen Ausgang, den ich nehmen kann um wieder ins Freie zu kommen. <br/>Es gibt nicht nur einen, stelle ich fest und bin für einen Moment lang überfordert mit der Auswahl, die sich mir bietet. <br/>Mein Instinkt rät mir nach rechts zu gehen und ich bin dabei, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, als Kirishima wie ein Geist an meiner Seite auftaucht. </p><p>„Takaba-sama?“, fragt er und im ersten Moment frage ich mich, was er von mir möchte. „Der Wagen steht auf der linken Seite des Gebäudes.“<br/>Stimmt, ich habe eine Mitfahrgelegenheit. Ich folge Kirishimas Fingerzeig, bis mir etwas einfällt. Ich drehe mich zurück und werde mit aufmerksamen Augen konfrontiert. <br/>„Ich möchte nicht, dass Tao stirbt.“ Ich habe den Anblick von Blut auf Taos Gesicht genossen, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass der dumme, junge Mann als Fischfutter enden soll.<br/>„Sehr wohl, Takaba-sama.“ Einer seiner Männer läuft zurück und ich ahne, dass mein Wort etwas an Taos Schicksal geändert haben muss. Gerade jetzt ist mir das fast egal, so humple ich weiter in Richtung Auto und grunze unerfreut über die Sonne, die mir erbarmungslos in die Augen sticht. </p><p>Es ist Nachmittag. Wie lange war ich in dem Raum?</p><p>Es stehen mehrere Fahrzeuge vor der Halle und ich wende mich mit fragendem Blick an Kirishima. Er deutet auf das mittlere und ich folge ihm. Er öffnet mir eine der beiden hinteren Türen und ich runzle missbilligend die Stirn. <br/>„Ich sitze nicht hinten“, sage ich und er hebt entschuldigend die Schultern. „Suoh wird sich gleich zu uns begeben, ebenso wie Asami-sama. Ich würde Sie bitten, Ihren Wunsch noch einmal zu überdenken.“</p><p>So sehr mich die Vorstellung, dass in meiner Statt Suoh hinten sitzt, auch erfreut, so viel Gnade habe ich mit Kirishima und auch Suoh. Seufzend lasse ich mich auf den Rücksitz fallen und schließe die Augen bis Asami und Suoh eintreffen.</p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Akihito ist zu gelassen. </p><p>Wobei gelassen nicht das richtige Wort ist. Abwesend. Abgeklärt. Pragmatisch. Eine tickende Zeitbombe, deren Explosion unmittelbar bevorsteht. </p><p>Gerade das verschafft mir die nötige Ruhe und lässt die Wut zurücktreten, die mich seit gestern fest in ihrem Griff hält. Wäre Akihito nicht gewesen, wäre der dumme Junge tot, der gemeint hat, in mein Leben eingreifen zu können. Protektion durch Fei Long hin oder her, diesen Krieg hätte ich in Kauf genommen, wenn er Akihito wie angedroht Schaden zugefügt hätte. <br/>Doch er hat es nicht, rechtzeitig vorgewarnt durch Fei Long, dieser durch mich auf Akihitos Spur gebracht. Das ist ein unerwünschter Nebeneffekt, denn Fei Long wird nicht von Akihito ablassen, jetzt, da er seine Fährte wieder aufgenommen hat. </p><p>Akihito ahnt davon noch nichts und ich werde es ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht sagen. Ich werde ihm vieles nicht sagen, was mir auf der Zunge liegt. Dass ich große Lust dazu habe, ihn in meinem Penthouse einzusperren und nie wieder herauszulassen, damit er nicht entführt werden kann. Dass ich bereit bin, die ganze Unterwelt zu vernichten, nur um zu verhindern, dass er entführt wird. Dass ich rasend war vor Sorge und es immer noch bin. </p><p>„Möchtest du in die Wohnung zurück, zum Penthouse oder soll Kirishima dich in ein Hotel bringen?“, frage ich ruhig. In keiner der drei Optionen wird er unbewacht bleiben, was auch zu den Dingen gehört, die ich ihm nicht sage. Ich lasse ihn nicht alleine und riskiere eine weitere Entführung, die nicht so glimpflich ausgeht wie diese. </p><p>Er überlegt lange – obwohl ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass meine Worte überhaupt Gehör gefunden haben. Ich nutze die Zeit und reiche ihm eine Flasche Wasser, die ich ihm öffne. So ruhig er auch ist, so sehr zittern seine Hände und kündigen den kommenden Schock an. Ich halte ihm die Flasche hin und mit Verspätung nimmt er sie an. Er führt sie sich an die Lippen und trinkt langsam Schluck für Schluck. </p><p>„Das Penthouse“, entscheidet Akihito und sieht mich an, die Augen ruhig. Zu ruhig, immer noch. <br/>Ich nicke. „Hast du einen speziellen Essenswunsch?“<br/>Akihito verneint und kehrt wieder zu seiner Musterung des Straßenverkehrs zurück, in dem wir uns gerade befinden. Mir juckt es in den Fingern, ihm seine Apathie auszutreiben und den zähen und humorvollen Widerstand wieder zurückkehren zu sehen. So habe ich es in der Vergangenheit gehändelt und es hat zu einer Katastrophe geführt. </p><p>Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt. </p><p>„Was ist passiert, Akihito?“, frage ich und er schnaubt. Er sieht auf die Flasche in seinen Händen hinunter und streicht hauchzart über seine Handgelenke. Sie sind gerötet und gereizt von den Fesseln. Kabelbinder. Wütend presse ich meine Zähne aufeinander. </p><p>„Er hat mich entführen lassen und dann bin ich in diesem Lagerhaus aufgewacht“, destilliert der Mann, der neben mir sitzt die letzten dreißig Stunden zu etwas zusammen, das sich harmlos anhört. Er macht es für mich harmlos und ich hebe eine Augenbraue. <br/>„Hat er dich verletzt?“<br/>„Die erzwungene Haltung bereitet mir Rücken-und Hüftschmerzen und meine Handgelenke tun weh. Ansonsten habe ich Kopfschmerzen, mir ist übel und ich habe Durst“, zählt er auf, was ihn ausmacht, doch auch das beantwortet mir nicht meine Frage. „Sonst hat er mir nur gedroht und mir erzählt, was für ein schlimmer Mensch du bist.“</p><p>Nahtlos hebe ich auch die andere Augenbraue. Diese kleine Stück Triadenscheiße. „Ist das so?“</p><p>„Er wollte dich mir madig machen.“<br/>„Hat er es geschafft?“, frage ich nur halb schmunzelnd und Akihito schnaubt. <br/>„Ich bin ein zäher und sturer alter Bock. Und auf andere habe ich noch nie gehört. Also nein.“ Mal sehen, ob diese Worte auch noch Bestand haben, wenn sein Schock ihn einholt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dem nicht der Fall sein wird. Er wird zurückkehren wollen in sein belgisches Apartment, fernab von Japan. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. <br/>„Darüber hinaus hat er dir nichts getan, oder?“, frage ich und das Ende klingt eher wie eine Drohung. Wenn Fei Longs Thronfolger es gewagt haben sollte, Hand an Akihito zu legen, dann wird er Fei Longs Ankunft nicht überleben. </p><p>Akihito schüttelt den Kopf und ich lege meine Hand auf seine zitternde Rechte. Er lässt es geschehen, mehr aber auch nicht.</p><p> </p><p>~~**~~</p><p> </p><p>Etwas verloren und unschlüssig stehe ich hier in dem Penthouse über den Dächern der Stadt und folge Kirishimas und Suohs Geräuschen, mit denen sie auf Asamis Befehl hin in der Wohnung rumoren. <br/>Asami selbst hat sich in die Küche begeben und seitdem stehe ich hier alleine am Eingang. </p><p>Ich beschließe, erst einmal die Schuhe auszuziehen, für den Anfang. Ein guter Plan, denn nun stehe auf Socken ratlos in der Wohnung. Was für ein Fortschritt. Langsam lasse ich meine Tasche zu Boden gleiten und komme zu Asami in die Küche, der zusammen mit Suoh Dinge auf den Tresen stellt, die anscheinend die nächste Mahlzeit darstellen. Mein Magen knurrt beim Anblick vernehmlich und es zuckt Asami in den Fingern. Suoh schiebt mir währenddessen eine der Schüsseln schlitternd über den Tisch. Eingelegtes Gemüse, erkenne ich, als ich sie reichlich ungeschickt daran hindere, an meiner Seite den Abflug zu proben.</p><p>„Danke“, krächze ich und führe einen der Möhrensticks zu meinem Mund. Sie schmecken gut, leicht scharf und säuerlich. Gut, in meinem momentanen Zustand würde vermutlich auch trockener, ungekochter Reis gut schmecken. Ich esse den Inhalt der Schale langsam und bedächtig, in dem Wissen, dass ich meinem Magen nicht allzu viel in allzu kurzer Zeit zumuten sollte. <br/>Zwei Gemüsesticks braucht es, bis Suoh fertig ist und sich nach Asamis Nicken aus der Küche verabschiedet. Wohl auch aus der Wohnung, wie ich kurze Zeit später höre. </p><p>Kirishima verabschiedet sich kurze Zeit später ebenso und dann bin ich mit Asami alleine. </p><p>Als er sich mir zuwendet, kommt es zu einem kurzen Anflug von Angst. Ich erinnere mich an frühere Entführungen und an das, was er danach getan hat. Es ist eher ein Instinkt als eine wirkliche Befürchtung, doch ich bin vorsichtig. <br/>„Akihito, möchtest du ein Bad nehmen?“, fragt er mich ruhig und ich lasse mir diese Möglichkeit durch den Kopf gehen. Ein heißes Bad würde die Verspannungen mildern, die Kälte vertreiben und den Muff, der mich umgibt. Nur Vorteile also. Den offensichtlichen Nachteil, dass ich dann längere Zeit nackt wäre in dieser Wohnung, sehe ich aber auch und so benötige ich einige Zeit um die Aspekte gegeneinander abzuwägen. </p><p>„Ja“, erwidere ich schließlich auf dem Höhepunkt meiner heutigen, geistigen Leistung und Asami nickt. Er tritt an mir vorbei und geht ins Bad. Ich esse währenddessen die Gemüsesticks leer und bin zur Hälfte auch mit den Hähnchenstücken fertig, als er zu mir kommt und mich aus meiner Esstrance löst. </p><p>„Es ist fertig“, sagt er und streicht mir über meine rechte Hand. Ich besehe mir sein Tun, nicke und nehme den Weg, den ich schon einmal gegangen bin, als ich hier geschlafen habe. Warme Feuchtigkeit schlägt mir entgegen und ich schließe die Tür hinter mir, drehe den Schlüssel im Schloss. <br/>Ich brauche etwas, bis ich meine schmutzige und muffige Kleidung ablegen kann und steige in das Schaumbad, ganz rebellisch, ohne mich vorher abzuduschen. Das warme Wasser lässt mich schaudern, zieht aber, wie ich es erhofft hatte, in jede einzelne Muskelfaser meines Körpers. Der Duft des Badezusatzes vernichtet nach und nach den muffigen Geruch und ich lege den Kopf zurück auf das Handtuch.</p><p>Ich entspanne mich mit jeder Minute, die ich hier verbringe, etwas mehr. </p><p>Natürlich werde ich mich meinen Gefühlen noch stellen. Wut und Angst lassen sich nicht einfach so beiseite schieben, ohne dass man sich angemessen mit ihnen beschäftigt hat, das weiß ich. Das hat Zeit – bis morgen, nachdem ich ein Bad genommen, noch etwas gegessen, mich Asamis Fragen gestellt und geschlafen habe. </p><p>Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, bis ich wie das erste Amphibium vom Wasser an Land krieche und mich mit dem angewärmten großen und weichen Handtuch abtrockne. Asami hat mir Kleidung hingelegt, die mir passt und wieder einmal komme ich nicht umhin, seine Planung zu bewundern. Ich mag den Stoff und auch die Farben der legeren Hose und des bequemen Shirts. Die Socken sind weich und warm und so komme ich, nachdem ich mir meine Zähne geschrubbt habe, dann auch wieder aus dem Bad heraus. </p><p>Asami sitzt nicht wie erwartet in der Küche und hütet das Essen, sondern steht auf dem Balkon, mit den Händen auf dem Geländer abgestützt. Er hat sein Jackett ausgezogen und so ist das Bildnis des Mannes, dem all das gehört, was sich unter ihm befindet, leger gelockert durch das hochgekrempelte, weiße Hemd und die Haare, die im Wind wehen. </p><p>Ich plündere mit gegebener Sorgfalt weiter den Essenstisch und gehe schließlich getrockneten Fisch knabbernd zu Asami auf den Balkon. Die Wasserflasche in meiner Hand ist offen und ich spüle die letzten Reste des Fisches damit hinunter, bevor ich mich neben ihm stelle. Durch die Nähe sehe ich, dass seine Hände alles andere als entspannt sind. Im Gegenteil. Die Fingerknöchel sind weiß und ich muss kein Genie sein um zu wissen, dass es um die Entführung geht. Die Frage ist, was gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich geht. </p><p>Früher wäre die Antwort lebensnotwendig gewesen. Heute? Ich werde es wohl in den nächsten Minuten erfahren.</p><p>Ich schweige und lasse den Wind an meinen Haaren zerren. Er schweigt ebenfalls und starrt auf seine Stadt hinaus, die sein ist, ihm aber heute und gestern – wie ich es auf der Uhr im Badezimmer gesehen habe – einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat. Sie war ungehorsam und ich kann nur erahnen, wie er sie nun strafen wird. </p><p>„Das Bad hat gut getan“, lenke ich ihn und mich auf andere Themen um und er wendet sich mir zu, misst mich mit einer Intensität, die ihresgleichen sucht. Ich lese keinen Hunger in seinen Augen, die Art, wie er mich taxiert, bringt jedoch ihre ganz eigene Unsicherheit mit sich. <br/>„Wie geht es deinen Handgelenken?“<br/>Ich strecke sie zwischen und aus und zucke mit den Schultern. „Gereizt, aber in Ordnung.“<br/>Asami nimmt das zur Kenntnis und streicht mit seiner Hand federleicht über die geröteten Stellen, bevor seine Finger weiterwandern zu meinen geröteten Knöcheln.<br/>„Du hast eine schlagkräftige Rechte.“<br/>„Ein bisschen was habe ich auch gelernt.“<br/>Kurz zuckt es um seine Mundwinkel herum.<br/>„Wie geht es deinem Rücken und deiner Hüfte?“, fragt er dann und ich zucke mit den Schultern. <br/>„Ein bisschen besser.“<br/>Seine Augen folgen der Bewegung, als könnten sie durch die Kleidung und die Haut hindurch sehen, was mir noch wehtut. </p><p>„Darf ich?“, fragt er und ich brauche keine weiteren Erläuterungen um zu wissen, was er möchte. Ich wiederhole die Frage für mich stumm. Darf er? Möchte ich, dass er mich anfasst? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber gewillt, es herauszufinden, als nicke ich und drehe mich um, präsentiere ihm meinen Rücken. Er nimmt es als das, was es ist, eine Einladung, seine Hände auf meine bekleideten Schultern zu legen und die zu massieren, mit einer Kraft und Gabe, die mich beinahe in die Knie gehen lässt vor der wohltuenden Mischung aus Schmerz und dem Versprechen auf Besserung eben nach diesem Schmerz. </p><p>Asami ist ein Mann, der weiß, was er tut, und das in vielerlei Hinsicht. Er ist versiert, entschlossen und auch erbarmungslos, wenn er ein Ziel hat und meine verspannten Muskeln ergeben sich nach und nach dem Locken und Drohen seiner Finger. Knoten für Knoten löst sich und wenn das eine oder andere unerfreute Grollen meine Lippen verlässt, so lässt er sich nicht anmerken, dass er es wahrnimmt. <br/>Als er mit meinem Rücken fertig ist, habe ich das Gefühl, dass er sich um jeden einzelnen Wirbel und die dort verankerten Muskelstränge persönlich gekümmert hat, ebenso wie um meine Schulterblätter, meinem Nacken und Schädelansatz. Seine Hände ruhen an meinen Seiten.<br/>„Darf ich?“, fragt er erneut und ich weiß auch jetzt, was er möchte. Dieses Mal benötige ich länger, um eine Antwort zu finden, doch ich nicke schließlich und er gibt mir Raum, damit ich mich umdrehen kann. Ich tue ihm den Gefallen und sehe, dass er ruhiger geworden ist. Da ist weniger Hass in seinen Augen, weniger Wut, die seine eigenen Schultern anspannt.<br/>„Welche Seite?“<br/>„Links.“  </p><p>Er sinkt vor mir auf ein Knie und dieses Mal ist es weniger erotisch, denn eher elegant, was er tut, wenn ich es so nennen mag. Seine Hände legen sich beide auf meine Hüfte und natürlich spüren seine Finger die Narbe. <br/>„Stichwunde“, murmele ich, als er sanfter als vorher die Muskelstränge nachfährt. Er hält einen Moment inne und fährt dann weiter dort, die durch die Narbe ausgelösten Verspannungen zu minimieren, als hätte ich nichts gesagt. Es tut mir gut, was er macht, und es kribbelt auch meinen Rücken entlang nach oben unter meine Schädeldecke. Schweigend beobachte ich ihn dabei, wie er konzentriert arbeitet und es stiehlt sich sogar so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. </p><p>Solange zumindest, bis er seine Hände sinken lässt und zu mir hochsieht. „Du solltest Japan verlassen“, sagt Asami ich brauche einen Moment lang um seinen Worten den Sinn zu geben, den sie verdienen. <br/>Es geht schneller, als mir lieb ist und ich runzle die Stirn. „Nein.“ <br/>Asami atmet betont langsam auf und lässt sich auf seine Ferse nieder. Er legt die begabten Hände auf sein Knie und seine Stirn runzelt sich missbilligend über meine Sturheit. <br/>„Akihito. Dieses Mal war es Tao und es ist knapp gut ausgegangen. Das nächste Mal wird es das vielleicht nicht und ich werde nur deinen Leichnam bergen können. Deine Verbindung zu mir wird dir immer wieder Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie wird dich immer wieder in Gefahr bringen.“</p><p>Er hat Recht mit seinen Worten. Ich weiß das aus eigener Erfahrung. Aber ich bin nicht gewillt, dem jetzt, in diesem Moment klein beizugeben. Nicht, wo ich als Bezahlung für meinen verlängerten Aufenthalt hier in Japan einen langweiligen Auftrag ausführe. Ich bin stur und dabei bleibe ich jetzt auch. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, bei Rose klein beizugeben.</p><p>„Meine Verbindung zu dir hat mich schon vom Tag eins an in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Das ist für mich nichts Neues. Meine Tätigkeit als Fotograf bringt mich in jedem Krisengebiet in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe bis jetzt überlebt und ich nutze die Zeit, die mir bleibt, dafür, das Beste aus ihr zu machen. Ich lasse mich durch den Tod nicht einschüchtern, Asami. Ich habe Angst davor, ja, aber erst, wenn es soweit ist. Ich werde sicherlich nicht gehen, bevor die drei Monate vorbei sind.“</p><p>Ich sehe jeden Widerspruch, den er aufbringen kann, in seinen Augen, auf seinen Lippen, in seinem Gesicht. Ich nehme sie zur Kenntnis und schiebe sie beiseite, beuge mich zu ihm hinunter und umfasse sein Gesicht. Ich küsse ihn, um all das nicht sehen zu müssen. Um ihm für seine Rettung zu danken. Um ihn zu beruhigen. Und weil ich es selbst so will. <br/>Er weiß, was ich tue und entsprechend zögerlich ist er im ersten Moment in seiner Reaktion darauf. Dann jedoch erwidert er meinen Kuss, überlässt aber mir die Führung. <br/>Es kribbelt, wie die Male zuvor auch schon. Dieses Mal ist es jedoch mehr als das. Es liegt Versicherung in dem Kuss, aber auch ein Versprechen. Ich bin es, der diesen Kuss dominiert und Asami seine Gedanken austreibt, die sich damit beschäftigen, mich schneller aus diesem Land zu schaffen, als es mir lieb ist. </p><p>Ich löse unsere Verbindung und bette meine Stirn an seine. </p><p>„Asami, du wirst mich nicht aus diesem Land schaffen gegen meinen Willen. Du wirst mich auch nicht mit einer neuen Identität ausstatten. Ich bleibe hier, hast du das verstanden?“<br/>Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und stelle fest, dass ich ihm anscheinend gerade eine seiner Möglichkeiten negiert habe. <br/>Ich grolle. „Für welche Variante hattest du dich entschieden?“<br/>Wenigstens lügt er mich nicht an, das sehe ich in seinen Augen. „Aus dem Land schaffen. Übermorgen in meiner Privatmaschine mit Zwischenstopp in Abu Dhabi.“</p><p>Vermutlich unter Einfluss von Schlafmitteln, so wie ich ihn kenne, wenn ich nicht freiwillig gegangen wäre. Ich seufze tief und sinke vor Asami langsam zu Boden, setze mich auf den kühlen Holzboden, der mich viel zu sehr an dieses Drecksloch einer Lagerhalle erinnert, als dass es angenehm wäre. Die Nachmittagssonne beschert mir jedoch etwas Wärme und so geht es. </p><p>„Nein“, sage ich bestimmt. „Meine Zeit auf dieser Erde ist begrenzt. Wie deine auch. Ich werde sie nicht damit verbringen, vor etwas Schattenhaftem wegzulaufen oder mich zu verstecken. Das habe ich aufgegeben, als ich beschlossen habe, nach Japan zurück zu kehren und mich dir zu stellen. Und wenn ich den Mut habe, so etwas auszuhalten, dann wirst du das auch, Asami.“</p><p>Sein Kiefer knirscht unter der Beanspruchung durch seine Zähne, die aufeinander malen. Er ist wütend, nicht auf mich, sondern auf meine absolute Sturheit, das sehe ich. Er ist ebenso wenig überzeugt von dem, was ich ihm sage. <br/>„Die Gefahr ist zu groß, Akihito. Ich habe zu viele Feinde.“</p><p>„Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, Asami. Ich treffe meine Entscheidungen eigenständig und nach reiflicher Überlegung. Ich bleibe hier und ich werde dich weiterhin sehen. Etwas Anderes akzeptiere ich nicht. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr herumschubsen oder in ein anderes Land verfrachten. Das ist auch nicht das, was du mir vor Wochen versprochen hast. Wir sind gleichberechtigt, also treffen wir auch gleichberechtigte Entscheidungen. Das ist doch so, oder?“</p><p>Asami verflucht mich, das sehe ich. Er verflucht jedes meiner Worte und jedes seiner Versprechen, die ihn an das binden, was er gesagt hat. Natürlich kann er sie jederzeit brechen, doch zu welchem Zweck? Um nach neun Jahren den Mann zu verlieren, den er nach eigenen Angaben liebt? Wir haben noch Monate zusammen, bevor ich nach Belgien zurückkehre. Die werden wir ebenfalls zusammen durchstehen können. </p><p>„Nichts Anderes habe ich dir versprochen“, grollt er und ich lächle knapp. „Wenn du hier bleibst, wirst du allerdings Schutz erhalten.“ <br/>Bodyguards. Ich rolle innerlich mit den Augen. Natürlich stellt er mir Personenschutz an die Seite. Es ist so logisch wie vorhersehbar und ich nicke ergeben. <br/>„Wenn es sein muss.“ Ich bin nicht halb so dagegen, wie ich es noch vor Jahren gewesen wäre. Manche Gegenden der Welt sind eben nur mit Personenschutz zu bereisen. Es für zwei Monate und zwei Wochen zu ertragen, wird mir leichter fallen als gedacht. <br/>„Bereite deine Männer und Frauen nur darauf vor, dass sie mit mir durch ganz Japan reisen werden, damit ich meinen Auftrag erfüllen kann“, schmunzle ich und er hebt die Augenbraue. Alleine der Gedanke, dass es Widerstand in den Reihen seiner Mitarbeiter geben könnte, ist ihm fremd. </p><p>„Asami, wir schaffen das“, sage ich und bin mir in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob ich es nur darauf beziehe, dass ich für die nächsten Monate hierbleibe oder auf die weitere Zukunft. Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es überhaupt schaffen möchte, doch jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment weiß ich, was ich will. </p><p>Und wen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~<br/>Das Ende?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, das war es für dieses Mal. Was meint ihr?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kommentare, Kritik und Kudos sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>